


I flight more than I fight

by orphan_account



Series: Marked and Painted Souls AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Mention, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literally just a push, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Remus mention, Swearing, light Violence, mentions of anxiety attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil was a good runner, in a figurative way.Most of the time, he was running away from his feelings towards Logan.Roman calls him out for that.





	I flight more than I fight

**Author's Note:**

> [If I forgot any tags/warnings, please tell me!]
> 
> So I guess I'll be swapping between my Roceit slow burn and this AU since my brain can't decide what to write-  
This one-shot is part of a series, but you don't need to read the other if you don't want to since Logan and Virgil don't appear there.  
It was written as a Pre-Romantic Analogical, but you can try to read as Pre-Platonic Analogical if you want to (but I don't think it's possible tbh)

Virgil considered himself a good runner. But not like his brother Thomas, neither like his classmate Roman.

He runs in a figurative way and did that quite frequently.

In that exact moment, he was running from his feelings towards someone else.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t fall in love, but he definitely _shouldn’t_ fall in love with someone with “pure” magic (they were named the ‘Marked Ones’) – especially when Virgil was trying so hard to no one figure out that he had magic.

_Corrupted_ magic. He was one of the “infamous” Painted Ones. The destructive utilizers of their magical abilities – even though Virgil knew that he could never hurt someone on purpose.

But people don’t care about what’s out of their generalization.

And he knew that, if he stayed too close to Logan, he would figure out. He was the smartest guy that he could meet.

And the nicer.

And the most beautiful.

And like a magnet to Virgil.

No matter where he was in that goddamn school, his black eyes would always find Logan’s. And when the other would notice him too and give him a side smile from afar, Virgil could feel his heart skipping a beat before pretending that he wasn’t staring.

_Oh, he was so screwed._

“Close your mouth, you're almost drooling.”

Virgil averted his eyes at the sound of Roman’s voice beside him. He was, again, looking at Logan, that was talking with his adopted brother, Patton, on the other side. “Shut up, Princey.”

“Why don’t you talk to him? Ask him out or something. This slow burn is almost _killing _me,” Roman waved his hands dramatically towards his emo friend.

“You say like you aren’t the most dramatic one here,” he grunts, feeling his cheeks warm up.

“What’s almost killing you, Roman?” Thomas walked towards them, curious.

“Just ignore his non-sense, please.”

“Non-sense?! Non-sense is what _you_’re doing, stalking the guy like a creep instead of revealing your feelings.”

Thomas looked at Roman with surprise.

“Virge is in love with someone?”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are! _Admit it!_”

People were starting to stare them from the distance. Virgil was trying to not be on the edge, but all the pressure, all the eyes on him-

“Roman, don’t push my brother too much, please. Let’s forget it.“

“Sorry Thomas, but not this time. Virgil is, again, letting his fears take away something that he wants! Logan is not going to be there forever!”

“Roman, stop-“ Thomas tried to intercept, seeing Logan’s attention shift at the mention of his name.

“He has to fight for something and stop running away like he _always_ does. He’s just acting like a coward-“

** _“Shut the fuck up.”_ **

Everything happened fast after that. Virgil's eyes became a dark purple and he moved forward, faster than a normal person could, pushing Roman towards the ground. Soon, Thomas was between them, putting his hands on his brother’s shoulders, seeing Roman stare Virgil with a frightened face, Remus and a guy in yellow clothes coming to help him.

Virgil snapped out of his rage, and his eyes widened. He shouldn’t have let that happen.

Not his powers.

Not in public.

He knew that no one could tell the difference between a Marked's magic and a Painted's, but that didn’t make things better.

Especially when he saw Logan staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“Virge, wait!”

He heard Thomas call for him, but Virgil had already done, literally, what he usually did figuratively:

He runs.

It took some time before Virgil would calm himself down. At least a little bit.

He was sitting outside, in the back of the school's building, with the hood covering his head, hugging his legs and hiding his face between them.

Regret was the only thing that was in his head at that moment.

He shouldn’t have pushed Roman. He shouldn’t have let himself be driven by the other side of his fight-or-flight instinct. He shouldn’t have used his abilities in public.

He shouldn’t have fallen in love with Logan.

Virgil just wanted to bury himself in a rabbit hole and never get out. Pretend that nothing happened and that the world outside didn’t matter.

“Virgil?”

He almost jumped, at the hand in his arm and the voice, snapping his head up.

His eyes found Logan in front of him, crouching to match the weight, Virgil still being slightly higher even after that.

_“Logan?”_ He whispered, unsure if he was hallucinating or not, even if he could feel the hand in his arm.

“Are you alright? I saw you leave in a hurry some minutes ago.”

“I- Yeah. What are you doing here?”

Logan retreated his hand, and Virgil didn’t want to miss that so fast.

“Your brother was apprehensive about your mental state, so my brother and I offered to assist in finding you.” Virgil looked behind Logan, seeing his brother and Patton some meters behind, talking about something that he couldn’t hear from there. “He told me about your anxiety. Do you still need any assistance with it right now?”

He shook his head, and Logan mouthed a little eyebrow raise, but he didn’t argue. The Marked moved, sitting by his side with crossed legs. Logan intertwined his fingers, resting his hands in his lap, and stayed there.

They stayed silent for a while, and Virgil repaired that Logan was looking back and forth to him. Their brothers had already walked out, laughing about something.

“What’s wrong?”

“I heard the argument between you and Roman. At least a portion of it,” Logan admitted, looking down before turning his eyes towards Virgil, “so if you need to tell me something, I am listening. But if you don’t, I will not push the subject any further.”

“Thomas already told you, didn’t he?”

“…Yes.”

Virgil closed his eyes, covering them with his hands.

“I shouldn’t like you, but- I can’t control it. I’m just- You seem always so calm, and smart, and it’s like the world can’t reach you and- Fuck I wish I could be able to do that.”

“Of course the world can reach me-“

“I’m not talking about that,” he lowered his hands, resting his hand against the wall, “I wish I could reach you.”

“Why can’t you? I’m right here.”

Virgil gave a dry laugh.

“You are a Marked, Logan.” He sighed at the confused look at the other’s face. “You know what happened before. Not hard to figure out from there.”

“That you are a Marked? I mean, you pushed Roman with unbelievable velocity and strength for an average human, but you always refused to confess that you have special abilities. I knew for a while.” Logan looked at his surprised face in silence for a little bit, then completed, “I can see someone’s aura if I desire, even if I cannot ‘discern from corrupted magic’.” He said the phrase with a face that Virgil almost couldn’t hold a smile.

“Not a believer?” Logan shook his head. “Okay then.”

“Oh, and I almost forgot. You’re not very subtle in the subject of watching me either.”

Virgil’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burn. Logan didn’t make the situation better, giving a small laugh that _oh god–_ made him hide in his hoodie.

“Oh I- I didn’t mean to make you unconformable. I apologize-“

_“How can you be so adorable?”_ He asked quickly, voice muffled by the fabric.

There was silence, and for a second Virgil thought that he had messed up. Then he felt his hood being taken off his head, and Logan was closer to him, putting his hands in his.

“I, unfortunately, have to help Patton with his homework during the week. But there’s a coffee shop that inaugured recently, not so far from here. Maybe we can meet there on the weekend?”

“Are you asking me out?”

Logan nodded.

“I can’t say that I’m in love with you, Virgil. But I do desire to meet you better if given the chance. You can say that… You caught my attention.”

Virgil gave a shy smile, seeing Logan’s mouth curve in a small one when he retributed the hold of their hands.

“So, what do you say?”

“Yeah, I- Weekend is good. Weekend is good.”

Weekend was _way more_ than good.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone that could be confused:  
\- Virgil and Thomas are brothers, and V is the oldest;  
\- Logan and Patton are brothers. Patton is older and adopted; and  
\- Roman and Remus are twins.
> 
> Now I just need to decide what to do write next to this AU: Creativitwins, Roceit, Thomas & Patton, Familiar ThVi or Familiar Logicality.  
...I'm as screwed as Virgil.


End file.
